La Historia De Un Corazón Herido
by joselito.cr0455
Summary: Esta Es La Historia En Como Misty Se Da Cuenta Como El Fue Su Novio La Engañaba Con Otra Y Lo Más Duro Fue Cuando Su Mejor Amigo Ash, Le Estaba Diciendo La Verdad Y Ella Creía Que Era Una Mentira De Su Parte Hasta Que Tuvo Un Sueño Que Le Revelaron Lo Que Le Dijeron Que Pasará Solo tienen que leer para saber qué pasará.
1. Abre Bien Tus Ojos Misty

Descargos: Los Personajes De Pokémon No Me Pertenecen Les Pertenecen A Satoshi Tajiri Y A Pokémon.

Edad De Los Personajes

Ash:20

Misty:20

Tracey:22

* * *

**##################################################################################################################**

**La Historia De Un Corazón Herido**

Erase Un Día en cuidad celeste Una Misty Muy Feliz Por Su Relación Con Tracey Sketchit, ella Estaba muy Feliz Con Su Amor Todo le parecía como un cuento de hadas más Sin Embargo La Vida Le Tenía Preparada Una Dura sorpresa a nuestra querida pelirroja favorita Oh Sí la vida de Nuestra Misty Tendrá Un Giro Muy Repentino En Su Vida Al Saber De Que Se Dará Cuenta Que Le Destrozará Su Corazón Para Siempre o Al menos eso cree ella sin saber Que Alguien Estará Ahí Para Acompañarla Alguien Con Quién Ella No Pensaba Que Contaría Con Su Mejor Amigo Ash Ketchum. —Hola Muy Buenos Días Amor Que Tal Has Estado Le Dice Misty a Tracey espero que hayas dormido muy bien como yo Ya Han Pasado Más de un año de Ser novio. ? Amor A veces Me Pregunto Cuando Darás El Siguiente Paso? — Err En Cualquier Momento mi Amor Solo Dame Tiempo Para Arreglar Algunos Asuntos Nada Importantes Eh Amor. —ok Amor Tomate Todo Tú Tiempo No Te Preocupes No Más Estaba Preguntándote Ok Cielo. —Pobre Misty Sí Se Diera Cuenta Que La Estoy Engañando Con Su Hermana Mayor. —Le Destrozaría Su Corazón Pero No sé Como Decirle y Sí Se llega a Enterarse De Esto Está Frito, Se Dijo Para Sí Mismo —No Sé Creo Que Tracey Me Oculta Algo Y No Es Muy Alentador, al Rato Son Imaginaciones Mías Pero Le Daré El Beneficio De La Duda Espero No Equivocarme Por Que De Lo Contrarío Sería Muy Devastador Para Mí Y Mi Pobre Corazón, Pensó Para Sí Misma. Mientras Tanto En Pueblo Paleta En Residencia Ketchum Está Ash Ketchum Pensando En Amiga Y Amor Secreto El Chico De Pelo Morocho Está Planeando En Conquistar A Su Amor Secreto, el teme que Tracey le dañe su corazón y que no sea capaz de amar nunca más así que Ash Está Haciendo Caso De Lo Que Les dijeron Sus Amigo Se Tiene Que Ir A Enfrentar A Misty Con Pruebas Muy Concretas Y Todos Saben Que Ash Es Capaz De Hacer Lo que este A su Alcance Para Conseguirlas Para Salvar A Misty De Una Depresión Fatal. —Muy Bien Es hora De Recolectar las Pruebas Necesarias Para Enseñárselas a Misty Para Que Vea Lo Que Es Realmente Es Tracey Un "mujeriego" Vamos A Ver Si Yo Fuera Tracey Y Daisy A Donde Iría? —Ya Se Para A Donde Iré Al Cabo Celeste Ahí Se Reúnen Todas Las Parejas—. —y así se va Ash Ketchum Tras La Pista De Tracey y Daisy Vamos A Ver Se Encontrará Nuestro Entrenador Favorito Con Respecto A Está Relación Clandestina y Hay Que Darles Una Valiosa Lección Que Cuando Uno Tiene Una Persona A Quién Amar No Se le Puede Traicionar Con Algo Como Esto No Es Justo no para Misty por que la engañan De Esa Manera Ta Cruel Por Que No Le Dicen La Verdad Y Ya Ash Ya Estaba Que Volaba Muchas Chispas Como Un Pikachu Descontrolado pero pronto se tranquilizo Su Ira.

—Muy Bien Mira Lo Que Me Encontré ahí Ash Se Puso En Una Esquina Muy Escondido Y Lo Suficientemente Para Poder Tomar Fotografías Y Grabar Un Vídeo Esas Son Suficientes Pruebas Para Poder Decirle La Verdad A Misty De Una Vez Por Todas y él estaría ahí junto a Ella para Apoyarla En Su Momento De Dolor, Ahora Vamos A Ver Como Terminará Todo Esto Cuando Misty Sé De Cuenta Que Tracey Le Da Vuelta con otra Mujer Me Dará La Razón Y Verá Que La Traicionaron Y La Consolara Dijo Ash. —

**Lo que no Sabe Ash Que Ella no Le Creerá Le Dirá Que Es Un Invento De Él Para Separarlos, pero todo siempre Tarde O Temprano Saldrá A la Luz De La Verdad Y A veces La Verdad Duele Mucho Y Más Cuando Tú Mejor Amigo Te Lo Advirtió. **

**Esta Historia Continuará.**


	2. No Te Creo Nada Ash Ketchum

**_Así fue Ash, estaba grabando cada detalle de lo que sería su más contundente prueba para mostrársela a su amiga la pelirroja, y con eso él demostraría que no le está diciendo mentiras y a Ash no le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, ya que considera que otros podrían salir lastimado en el proceso, y eso sería muy perjudicial para Misty_**_. _

**_Descargo: Ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenece les pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, yo solo escribo está historia para entretener a los lectores, atte.: Joselito…_**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 No Te Creo Nada Ash Ketchum.**

—Excelente ya tengo pruebas suficientes, para desenmascarar a Tracey y a Daisy de esta injusticia que le están haciendo a Misty y lo que haré es enseñárselas ahora mismo -dijo Ash muy feliz —

—Qué raro por qué Tracey y Daisy no aparecen, ya es muy tarde y no creo que me este dando vueltas con mi hermana mayor -dijo Misty para sí misma —

**_Mientras tanto en Pueblo Paleta todos los amigos de Ash estaban de acuerdo y lo estaban terminando de convencer para que les mostrará a Misty las pruebas que tiene en contra de Tracey y Daisy, no fue que hasta que habló la Sra. Ketchum para convencer a su hijo que le dijera la verdad a Misty por muy dolorosa que fuera._**

* * *

—Hijo lo que me enseñaste me dejo muy preocupada, y no hay duda que te creo yo se que tú no eres capaz de hacerlo y mucho menos de jugar con los sentimientos de Misty —

—Lo sé mamá, lo que me preocupa es que Misty no vaya a creer lo que le estoy diciendo y piense que son puras estupideces mías nada más, qué haré sí eso pasa -preguntó Ash un poco confuso por la situación —

—Entiendo cómo te sientes hijo mío, sé que estás muy preocupado por Misty yo también lo estoy y no quiero que nada malo le pase a ella -dijo Delia —

—Ok mamá haré lo que esté a mi alcance para poderle abrir los ojos, y vea al peligro al que se enfrenta ella al no saber que podrían romperle su corazón en mil pedacitos, no quiero imaginarme lo que sufrirá Misty por dentro —

—Ya verás hijo todo te saldrá bien solo hay que tener fe y todo saldrá de maravilla -dijo la Sra. Ketchum a su único hijo- y sí no te cree tú tranquilo que ella se dará cuenta del grave error que está cometiendo debido a su inmadurez —

—Está bien mamá te haré caso pero no quiero perder a la mujer que yo amo no y ella no se da cuenta pero seré muy prudente y paciente, sabré esperar para estar con ella cuando ella lo más lo necesite, yo ahí estaré para ella, y tú la quieres mucho como a una hija verdad mamá? - preguntó Ash —

—Sí Ash, yo a ella la quiero cómo sí fuera la hija que nunca tuve pero más que a nada quiero protegerla de todo daño que ella pueda sufrir en cualquier momento, ve y dile toda la verdad a Misty y no te quedes callado hijo no dejes que sufra por amor, ella no se lo merece Ash -dijo Delia —

—Claro madre lo haré con mucho gusto, todo sea por salvar a Misty de su obscura realidad que podría sufrir sí no descubre la verdad a tiempo, y lo haré no solo por qué tú quieres que cuide sí no por qué yo la amo y mucho cómo para hacerla sufrir como Tracey lo haría no es justo para ella —

—Ok hijo te comprendo ve y cuida bien de ella pero te daré un buen consejo cuando ella se dé cuenta de todo no te aproveches de su mala fortuna Ash, te lo pido por favor —

—No te preocupes mamá, yo no me atrevería a hacerle eso a Misty, tú me conoces bien y sabes cuándo te digo la verdad o te miento -dijo Ash —

—Ese es mi hijo, así se habla -dijo la Sra. Ketchum- ahora ve y dile la verdad no dejes que sufra ya que un corazón en sufrimiento sería capaz de todo -dijo la madre de Ash —

—Muy bien me convenciste, lo haré mamá; le diré la verdad aunque yo sufra en el proceso, y no me importa sí no me cree —

—Bien dicho hijo ahora vete que el tiempo es oro y no apremia y sí es verdad que la amas ve y demuéstramelo diciéndole la verdad Ash -dijo la Sra. Ketchum —

—Ok mamá ya me voy para Ciudad Celeste a ponerle al tanto a Misty de lo que está pasando y que ella no se ha dado cuenta —

**_Mientras tanto, afuera todos los amigos de Ash estaban de acuerdo en que le dijera la verdad a Misty y por lo que entonces emprendió su viaje a la ciudad natal de su mejor amiga, y líder de gimnasio Misty, él tenía la más importante misión, hacerle ver con claridad lo que su novio y hermana mayor le estaban haciendo a ella sin importar que, acaso Misty creerá en Ash o a casó ella no verá la verdad con sus propios ojos verdes azulados, le dará con su mazo por tomarle del pelo._**

* * *

**—**Hola, muy buenas tardes, de casualidad se encuentra Misty por aquí cerca -dijo Ash sonriendo un poco —

—Sí- dijo Lily- espera un poco ya te la llamo -dijo la pelirrosada a Ash- Oh Misty oye hermanita tienes visitas -dijo Lily- bueno Ash, Misty ya casi te atiende quieres algo -preguntó Lily —

—No tranquila yo la espero, no hay problema Lily -dijo Ash con una pequeña sonrisa —

—Hola Ash como has estado -dijo Misty un poco mal humorada al ver a su mejor amigo de infancia y creyendo que era Tracey su novio —

—Oye, yo venía a hablar con mi mejor amiga de mi infancia que ya no puedo hacerlo?!- preguntó Ash un poco indignado —

— Disculpa mi mala actitud no se que me pasó y tampoco era mi intención hacerte pasar una mala estancia en mi gimnasio -dijo Misty muy avergonzada de sus actos —

—Tranquila Misty entiendo tu problema no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada malo solo que se hacia un poco raro tú forma de actuar dijo Ash —

—Ok Ash ya estoy más tranquila, ahora para que me quieres, espero que no sea nada malo -se dijo a sí misma —

—Mira Misty yo voy directo al grano dijo Ash muy serio, yo no soy para quien decirte esto pero tu novio Tracey… te está engañando con tú hermana Daisy -dijo Ash —

—!¿QUÈ?¡ ¿Tracey y mi hermana mayor me están traicionando? -dijo una iracunda Misty al saber por Ash lo que los dos le hacían a ella a sus espaldas —

—Sí Misty y tengo las pruebas suficientes para demostrarte de lo que te hablo es muy cierto- dijo Ash muy serio —

—A ver quiero ver esas dichosas pruebas que dices que tienes mi querido Ash -dijo Misty muy ofendida de su novio y su hermanita —

**_Misty vio las pruebas y como era de suponerse la muy terca no se dio cuenta de lo que Ash le dijo era muy cierto, ahora Misty se dará cuenta por sus propios medios._**

* * *

—Sabes qué Ash, estas pruebas son muy falsas, con qué programa de editor de vídeo lo editaste y alteraste este vídeo -dijo Misty —

—Ok sí tu no me quieres creer pues me voy, pero sí te das cuenta de la dura realidad de lo que hacen a tus espaldas ya sabes dónde estaré. Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario -dijo Ash —

—Estúpido Ash no quiero volverte a ver jamás en mi vida, y no me vuelvas a buscar nunca, me oíste NUNCA, te odio te odio Ash Ketchum! -dijo Misty escupiendo todo el veneno por todos lados y la victima aquí fue Ash —

—Está bien Misty me iré si a si lo quieres, pero el día que tú te des cuenta de la verdad yo te esperaré y estaré ahí para ti -dijo Ash —

—No creo de lo que me dices es verdad pero sí llegase a pasar créeme que yo iré a donde estés Ash -dijo Misty —

— ¿Entonces este es el fin de nuestra bella amistad? -preguntó Ash muy afligido —

—Sí Ash, me temo que así es. Hasta aquí ha llegado nuestra amistad, ya no somos nada, lo único que nos unía se acaba de romper en trizas y se convirtió en polvo -dijo una Misty con muchas lágrimas cayendo por su cara —Está bien. Solo te diré una cosa, yo te estaré esperando y tú ya sabes a donde buscarme ok Misty -dijo Ash muy triste —Ok Ash aunque no sé lo que me dices se hará realidad o no, pero sí pasa iré a ti -dijo Misty un poco alegre —

**_Pasó toda la tarde y ni señales de vida de Tracey y Daisy, y esto poco a poco estaba a empezando los nervios le tomaban lo mejor de sí, pero había algo en su interior que le decía que después de todo era su mejor amigo y no creía que se atrevería a engañarla así como así, pero había otra parte de sí que Ash la estaba engañando con eso de Tracey y Daisy , y ella estaba muy divida con sus emociones y sobre todo sí debería creerle a Ash o no. Y así paso los minutos a horas y hasta que Tracey y Daisy, llegaron muy acarameladitos y cuando vieron a Misty decidieron empezar a discutir para disimular un poco la situación en la que se encontraban pero Misty fue más astuta y se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba pasando. Tracey se dio cuenta y Daisy obvio que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando así que esto lo aprovecho Daisy a su favor y dijo._**

* * *

**—**O terminas con Misty hoy o terminamos nuestra relación, tú escoges ella o yo -dijo la blonda muy furiosa —Pero Daisy por qué me pones a decidir entre ella y tú, sí me gusta tener dos relaciones a la vez -dijo Tracey —Que estás loco?! Ya te dije que yo no pienso tener a un novio que tengan dos relaciones y que digan ahí va el "Mujeriego", eso no ni pensarlo ni loca o terminas con Misty o yo termino contigo Tracey te doy veinticuatro horas para romper con mi hermana menor, solo te daré un día de plazo a partir de ahora. Ve a hacer lo que te dije -habló una Daisy muy iracunda —Ok Daisy tú ganas -dijo un derrotado observador pokémon-… y no me imagino como lo tomará Misty -dijo el dibujante pokémon —

—Tracey a ti te estaba buscando -dijo una Misty muy nerviosa y mal humorada; por dentro sabe que esa cara de preocupación de Tracey no era nada bonito. ¿Que tenía que decir el observador Pokémon? —Mira Misty no sé cómo decirte esto, pero tenemos mucho de qué hablar sobre nuestra relación y en lo que ha pasado últimamente, también no sé como terminaremos cuando lo inevitable se dé en nuestra relación. Se han dado sus altos y bajos y también no he sido lo suficientemente honesto contigo y eso me pone nervioso ya que no me gusta mentir y menos a la persona que amé durante tanto tiempo, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado Misty, ya no siento amor por ti y creo que me he enamorado de otra persona, y no eres tú. Perdóname sí te estoy lastimando pero créeme que no era mi intención hacerlo pero lo nuestro ya no puede ser, por eso te digo que estoy terminando nuestra relación Misty -dijo Tracey muy afligido —Qué cosa dijiste?! ¿Que terminamos? No puede ser Tracey, pero como se te ocurre lastimarme de esa manera y yo que creí que me amabas, pero fui una tonta al pensar que me decías que me amabas de verdad. Nunca pensé que fueras a lastimarme de esa manera, y quién es con la que me estás traicionando "Mujeriego"?! -preguntó Misty exageradamente iracunda. Tracey sudo frió pero a Misty le dijo la verdad y le contó con quién le había dado vuelta -Fue Daisy Misty, fue con ella que te engañe todo esté tiempo, perdóname -dijo Tracey muy afligido —Tracey cómo quieres que te perdone sí me has estado engañando con mi propia hermana -Misty estaba muy enojada con los dos y más con Daisy por metérsele en su relación con Tracey, y se fue a buscar a Daisy muy enojada —Misty cuidado vas a cometer alguna locura de la cual te podrías arrepentir -dijo Tracey muy asustado—

**_Está historia continuará._**

* * *

**_Sección Respondiendo a los Reviews (comentarios)._**

**_DesolateGalaxy: Gracias por el comentario amigo, espero que sea de tu agrado este nuevo capítulo, y no te preocupes que todo será solucionado. Hasta la próxima._**

**_Eliih Him: Bueno amiga lo prometido es deuda, está vez tienes más para que te entretengas un rato y leas un poco más. Espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tú agrado y espero de ti un nuevo Reviews._**

**_Invitado: Amigo muchas gracias por tus consejos y jalones de orejas, capté tú critica y ahora estoy aplicando tus consejos amigo, gracias por todo y espero que sigas este fic. Gracias una vez más. _**

**_Si Lo sé lo sé Joselito por qué no has seguido actualizando tus anteriores historias y públicas nuevas en vez de continuarlas no se preocupen ya estoy de nuevo actualizando fic que los he tenido un poco olvidado, pero no inconcluso, ese no es mi estilo. Nos vemos luego, Joselito Out._**

**_~Joselito~_**


End file.
